


Camping is Fun

by RonnieandtheProfessor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 20 Questions, Accidental Boner, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Camping, F/F, Fingering, Fondling, Hand Job, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieandtheProfessor/pseuds/RonnieandtheProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team S.T.A.R. goes on a camping trip to bond. There isn't much to do but stay in their tents when it starts raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alright Now Fellas!

**Author's Note:**

> I am an asexual virgin and this is my second time attempting to write porn. I have no idea what I'm doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Cisco are stuck in their tent due to rain. They have to find something to do to keep entertained. (Skip to chapter 2 for Caitlin/Iris)

Cisco and Barry were trapped in their tent by the rain. They huddled under blankets, trying to stay warm with the freezing night air threatening to turn them into popsicles. Cisco looked over at Barry, who was shivering, and thought back to how they had gotten there.

After Barry had saved the city from the "swirling time vortex of terror" as Cisco called it, Iris suggested that team S.T.A.R. should have some bonding time, to get to know one another better and to relax. After brainstorming ideas, they all decided on a camping trip.

Caitlin had initially been opposed- she wasn't exactly the outdoors type. But with some convincing from Iris, she gave in. So they packed their bags, borrowed some gear from Joe, and drove up to the mountains.

Joe had insisted that they keep the boys separated from the girls as far as sleeping arrangements went, and, since he had insisted rather threateningly, they were more than happy to oblige. So Cisco and Barry were sharing one tent, and Caitlin and Iris shared the other.

They had been having a wonderful time by the campfire, cooking hot dogs for dinner, laughing, talking. However, just as they'd finished, it started to rain. Not light rain either; big, heavy, cold drops that made staying outside impossible. So they'd each scrambled back into their respective tents, and huddled for warmth, thus finding themselves at their present situation.

Cisco pulled the blanket he was wrapped up in tighter. His clothes were still damp from being outside, chilling him to the bone. He listened to the pattering of rain hitting the tent, wishing he hadn't left all his entertainment stuff in the car.

"Hey, Cisco, I know this sounds weird, but, uh, do you mind if I take my clothes off?" Barry asked, looking at him. Cisco looked surprised. "I just- I mean, they're all wet and cold."

"Oh! Right, yeah. Go ahead." Cisco nodded.

"'Kay." Barry pulled his shirt over his head. Cisco tried not to look, but he couldn't help but steal a few glances. Barry rolled onto his back to pull his pants off, the small space combined with his long, gangly limbs made changing difficult at best.

This wasn't the first time Cisco had seen Barry in his underwear. More than once at the lab, Barry had wound up partially naked for some reason or another, and even then, Cisco couldn't help but stare at the lean, toned body. But in such a confined space, Cisco's thoughts drifted to things that were far from innocent.

"Uh," Cisco started, forcing himself to look away, "I'm gonna take off my wet clothes, too."

He thought it would provide his brain with a distraction, but pulling off his shirt and pants, he noticed Barry stealing glances out of the corner of his eye. Cisco pulled his blanket around himself once more. They simply sat for a few moments, not saying anything.

"God, it's so cold." Barry said, breaking the silence. He scooted closer to Cisco and pressed into his side. Cisco welcomed the warmth.

"Yeah. We should talk about something." Cisco wanted to not be bored (or at the very least, to distract himself from Barry).

"Like what?"

Cisco shrugged. "I don't know. Anything."

"Okay, uhh... let's play twenty questions then. But about each other since we're supposed to be bonding, and knowing Iris, she probably bugged our tent." Barry joked.

"Alright," Cisco smiled, "I'm game. You first."

"Okay. Favorite color?"

"Green. Cats or dogs?

"Dogs, all the way." Barry gestured with his hands. "Kisses or hugs?"

Cisco turned away. "Kisses. Same question."

"Both." Barry shrugged. He smirked deviously. "What's your most sensitive spot?"

"Oh? You wanna play it that way?" Cisco looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I do." Barry nudged him. "Come on, dude, answer the question."

"Inner thighs." Cisco matched Barry's smirk, ignoring the faint blush that crept up on Barry's cheeks. "Top or bottom?"

Barry looked away, blushing harder. "Bottom." Cisco made an 'o' with his mouth.

"So the scarlet speedster likes to be dominated, hmm?" He teased.

"Only in bed." Barry weakly tried to defend himself. "Anyways, are you loud or quiet?"

"Quiet, usually."

"Usually?" Barry asked. Cisco shrugged.

"Depends on the guy." His eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. "Uh, by guy I mean person. And by person I mean girl."

"Wait, Cisco, are you...?" Cisco moved a couple inches away from Barry. He suddenly felt very vulnerable sitting in just his boxers and a blanket. "Hey, man, it's okay. I don't judge."

"I'm not gay. I'm bisexual."

"Alright, cool." Barry put his hand around Cisco's shoulders and pulled him back over next to him. "C'mon dude, it's fucking cold. And it's your turn."

Cisco smiled slightly. "Okay, um. Hand job or blow job?"

"I don't know, actually. I've never had a blow job."

"Really?" Cisco was surprised. Barry was a ten to his solid six, and even Cisco had had several blow jobs.

Barry shrugged. "Just hasn't happened."

Thunder boomed outside and the rain started coming down harder. Cisco noticed Barry shivering again.

"Hey, do you wanna share blankets? It'll probably be warmer that way." Cisco said.

"Sure." They readjusted the blankets and laid down on their sides, bodies facing one another.

"Your turn, by the way." Cisco reminded Barry. Barry frowned in thought.

Cisco tried not to think of Barry's mostly naked body next to his, the way it would feel to touch that body, to leave a trail of kisses down his torso. He failed.

Cisco shifted to face the other way, accidentally rubbing against Barry's crotch in the process. Barry was hard. Barry immediately moved back, turning cherry-red.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry. I, uh, um, fuck. I'm sorry." Barry spluttered. He sat up and scooted even further from Cisco, who slowly turned back around, a mixture of shock and barely hidden amusement on his face.

"Was that a reaction boner or an attraction boner?" Cisco asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Barry looked down and put his hand on the back of his neck. "What, um. What would you say if I said I was attracted to you?"

"I would say..." Cisco grinned and crawled closer to Barry. "Fuck me. Right here, right now."

Barry smiled. "Okay."

Cisco straddled Barry's lap and kissed him, running his hands down Barry's back. Barry grinded his hips against Cisco, their crotches pressing together.

Cisco slipped his hands in Barry's boxers, one hand grabbing his ass, the other going down to Barry's thighs. Cisco rubbed his thumb against the sensitive thigh skin. Barry gasped and grinded harder, craving Cisco's touch.

Barry pulled Cisco closer and kissed his neck. He ran one hand through Cisco's hair, moaning as Cisco moved his hand from Barry's thigh to the skin around his dick, teasing with his fingers.

"Barry," Cisco whispered seductively, "Want me to give you your first blow job?"

"Fuck yes." Barry moaned back. Cisco pulled down Barry's boxers then positioned himself in between Barry's legs, exposing his erection.

Cisco spread Barry's legs further apart and bent his head down, hair falling in his face. Barry brushed it back for him.

Cisco licked upwards on Barry's shaft, then put his mouth around the head. He swirled his tongue around, eliciting a moan from Barry. Cisco began bobbing up and down. He used one hand to grab Barry's balls and gently fondled them.

"Cisco!" Barry moaned loudly, panting. Cisco pulled his mouth off for a second.

"Shh! The girls will hear!" Cisco whispered. Barry nodded, pressing his lips together.

Cisco went back down, swirling his tongue around Barry's cock like it was an ice cream cone. Barry grabbed Cisco's shoulders, digging his fingers into the skin.

Barry thrusted his hips as Cisco took his dick into his mouth again. He thrusted at the same time Cisco moved his mouth down, causing him to take in too much and choke.

Cisco came up coughing. He put his hand over his mouth and paused, regaining his composure. Barry looked at him lustily, eyes half-lidded.

"Sorry." He panted. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Cisco cleared his throat. "Just a little bit too much for me."

"It's alright, we can stop if you need to." Barry said, sitting up a bit more.

"Yeah, let's switch tactics." Cisco reached over to the corner where his bag was. He fumbled in the pockets for a minute, then pulled out a condom.

"Why did you bring condoms for camping?" Barry asked.

"I actually left them in there from my last trip, which was a few weeks ago. You never know, man." Barry chuckled. Cisco pulled down his own boxers and slipped the condom on his dick.

Cisco crawled back over to Barry. His hair was in his face again. Barry smiled and brushed one side behind Cisco's ears.

"You should wear your hair like that more often." Barry whispered, pulling Cisco close enough to him that their lips just barely brushed. "It makes you look really hot."

Barry kissed him, gently sucking on his lips. Cisco pushed Barry onto his back and lifted up his hips.

"You sure you want to do this?" Cisco asked.

"Yes. I want you to fuck me so hard that I see stars." Cisco was happy to oblige.

He put the tip in Barry's ass, waiting a minute for Barry to adjust. Cisco began thrusting slowly.

Barry panted and arched his back with each thrust, vibrating his entire body for seconds at a time, which felt amazing to Cisco. Barry ran his hands all over Cisco's body, feeling everything he could reach, desperately pulling Cisco closer.

Barry made sounds of pleasure, little moans and gasps, occasionally saying Cisco's name. Cisco enjoyed hearing them.   
Cisco went faster, harder. Barry's noises came more frequently.

"Oh, Cisco!" Barry yelled as he came, ejaculating onto his own stomach. Cisco's eyes widened. Even the pattering of rain wouldn't be loud enough to drown that out, Caitlin and Iris would have certainly heard it.

Cisco slowed to a stop and pulled out. Barry was panting on the ground, eyes almost-but-not-quite shut. Barry smiled dreamily at Cisco.

"Did I make you see stars?" Cisco asked.

"Galaxies." Barry kissed him gently.

Cisco peeled off the used condom from his still erect penis. Barry crawled on top of him and slid one hand down Cisco's torso until he reached his dick.

Barry began stroking gently, his fingers moving slow and soft. He was much clumsier than Cisco was used to, but it felt good nonetheless.

Barry brought his head down to Cisco's thighs, kissing the sensitive inner sides. He bit just hard enough to make Cisco gasp and shudder.

Barry began stroking Cisco's shaft harder. Cisco felt pure bliss go through him as he came, tangling his fingers in Barry's hair and gasping.

After lying still for a moment, Cisco used a blanket to wipe himself off, Barry doing the same. Barry snuggled up to Cisco and pulled up the clean blankets to cover themselves.

Barry wrapped his arms around Cisco and nuzzled his neck. They fell asleep together, each other's presence a source of comfort.

* * *

 

In the morning, they woke up in the same position. They got dressed and went outside to find Iris already up and making breakfast for everyone.

"Morning guys, how'd you sleep?" Iris asked scrambling eggs in a frying pan over the fire.

"Pretty good." Barry said, Cisco nodding in agreement. They unfolded some chairs and took a seat by the fire.

"Is Caitlin still asleep?" Cisco asked. Iris nodded.

"She was pretty worn out last night. Camping's not really her thing."

Barry got up and walked to grab some firewood in a pile a few feet away, limping slightly.

"Are you okay, Bear?" Iris asked, noticing his gait. "You're walking kind of funny."

"Uh, yeah," Barry shot a nervous glance at Cisco, "I'm fine, just tripped over something last night. Hurt my foot."

Cisco fought back an amused smile.

"Ohhh, that explains the yelling we heard." Iris dished out the finished scrambled eggs onto paper plates and passed them out.

"Yelling?" Barry asked, the blush growing on his cheeks.

"Yeah, you were like 'oh, Cisco' or something at some point last night. Probably when you fell, huh?"

Barry awkwardly crossed and uncrossed his arms. Cisco laughed silently.

"You, uh, you heard that?" Barry asked, eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry, Bear. I'm not going to laugh at you for tripping."

"O-okay. Thanks." Barry glared at Cisco, who was grinning smugly at him.

Caitlin came out of her and Iris' tent, groggy and rubbing her eyes. She waved good morning to Iris then pulled up a chair and joined everyone by the fire.

"So," Iris turned to Cisco and smiled, "Did you guys bond last night? I know Caitlin and I did for sure."

Cisco exchanged a look with Barry. "Oh, yeah. We did a lot of bonding."

"Great!" Iris beamed. "Then this camping trip was a total success!"


	2. What's Better Than This? Gals Being Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same story, different pov. Caitlin and Iris share a tent and have to find something to do to keep warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a couple weeks late. I had a bad spell of depression and lost any and all motivation to do anything, but hey, at least I finally wrote it today, right? This is my first time writing girl porn, so it kinda sucks but gets the job done, I think. This chapter has even less plot than the first one...

Caitlin shivered as she peeled off her wet shirt and pants. Rain splattered onto the tent, making the only noise between her and Iris. Caitlin folded her clothes and tossed them onto her bag, which was also soaked.

It was just her luck, to get the tent with a tiny hole in the corner that subsequently let in all of the rain right on top of her bag. Her bag full of nice, warm clothes that would be perfect for right now. Luckily, she and Iris were able to make a temporary patch for the hole out of duct tape, but not before everything got just as wet as though they had been pulled fresh out of a lake.

"Hey, do you want to borrow some of my clothes?" Iris asked. "I feel kinda bad that all of yours got soaked."

"No, thank you. I've got plenty of blankets that are still dry." Caitlin wrapped herself up in a fuzzy red blanket.

Iris shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself. Just tell me if you change your mind." Iris tugged off her own wet clothes, revealing lacy white undergarments that contrasted with her beautiful dark brown skin. She tossed her clothes in a heap near the entrance and rummaged through her bag for some dry pajamas.

Caitlin couldn't help but stare at Iris' body, admiring her soft curves with hints of muscle. She loved the way Iris' hair fell in loose curls down her back, brushing over her shoulder, falling into her face. Caitlin wanted to brush it behind her ears, just like in a cheesy rom-com. Caitlin blushed and looked away, embarrassed by her own thoughts.

Iris found a loose gray shirt and some stripey pink and purple pajama pants. She put them on, covering her mostly naked body.

The cold was beginning to infiltrate Caitlin's blankets. She shivered and tried to keep her teeth from chattering together.

Caitlin felt something hit her back. She turned to see a balled up pair of flannels and a pink shirt crumpled next to her.

"I can see you shivering from here. Just put them on." Caitlin opened her mouth to refuse, but Iris gave her puppy-dog eyes and cut her off. "Please? Do it for me?"

Caitlin closed her mouth with a sigh. "Fine."

She dropped the blanket from her shoulders and pulled on the clothes. They fit nearly perfect, though the shirt was a bit tight. Caitlin could smell a hint of Iris' perfume wafting off the clothes.

"Mmm," Iris purred, her gaze sliding down Caitlin's body, "you know, you look pretty good in my clothes."

Caitlin blushed. Without thinking, she blurted, "I bet I'd look even better without them." Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. "That is to say- um, I mean- sorry, I just-"

Iris put a finger on Caitlin's lips, quieting her. She bit her lip seductively and flicked her gaze from Caitlin's lips to her eyes. "Would you like to test that theory, Doctor Snow?"

The way Iris said her name sent shivers down her spine. She nodded her head, still bewildered that this was happening.

"Yes." Caitlin reaffirmed. Iris leaned in and kissed her. Thunder boomed outside. They broke into a series of kisses, their hands feeling each other's bodies.

Iris slipped her hands underneath Caitlin's shirt, her fingertips dancing over Caitlin's stomach. Her hands traveled up farther, bringing the shirt with them. Caitlin pulled off her shirt, revealing a simple black bra.

Caitlin practically tore off Iris' shirt, throwing it off to the side. Iris slid her hands into Caitlin's pants and grabbed her ass, pulling her into her lap.

Caitlin leaned her head down to kiss Iris's neck, nipping ever so gently. She ran her fingers through Iris' long, soft hair.

With one hand still on Caitlin's ass, Iris used the other to push her bra up to expose Caitlin's breasts. She pinched one of the nipples, rolling it in her fingertips until it became a hard nub, then moved onto the next, fondling the entire breast this time.

Caitlin gasped and grinded against Iris' hips. She unfastened Iris' bra, stopping her momentarily to pull it off. Caitlin unfastened her own bra as well, then she pushed Iris onto her back and kissed her breasts.

Iris slid her hand down the front of Caitlin's underwear, in between her slightly parted legs. She rubbed her fingers over the sensitive skin, sending shivers of pleasure throughout Caitlin's body. Iris smiled at the reaction, then slipped her fingers in.

Caitlin gasped as Iris fingered her, barely able to keep straddling her. Iris ground the heel of her hand against Caitlin's clit, using her free hand to pull their bodies closer.

Caitlin arched her back as Iris dug harder and faster. She could feel her pleasure increasing as she bucked her hips into Iris' hand, practically begging for more with her unspoken lust.

As she orgasmed, Caitlin leaned down and kissed Iris sloppily, moaning into her mouth. They pulled apart, then Caitlin slid down as Iris pulled her fingers out.

Pulling off Iris' pants and underwear, Caitlin dipped her head down, forcing Iris to part her legs. Iris could feel Caitlin's silky red hair brush against her inner thighs.

Caitlin pushed her tongue in between Iris' folds and began licking. Her tongue flicked in an out, earning a short moan from Iris. Caitlin found her clit and sucked as Iris tangled her fingers in Caitlin's hair.

Caitlin wrapped one hand around Iris' thigh. With the other, she stuck in two fingers while still stimulating Iris' clit with her tongue.

Iris gasped, enjoying the feeling. Caitlin worked harder and faster, until Iris finally orgasmed. Caitlin came up, leaving a trail of kisses along Iris' torso.

Iris pulled a blanket over them and snuggled into Caitlin's arms. She looked into Caitlin's eyes and smiled.

"That was fantastic. We should do it again sometime." Iris said.

Caitlin nodded and returned the smile. "Definitely."

Iris was just about ready to nod off to sleep, when she heard Barry shout something. She lifted her head, and looked in the general direction that their camping companions' tent was in.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Barry said 'oh, Cisco' or something." Iris faced Caitlin, who nodded. "Do you think we should investigate?"

Caitlin shook her head. "They're probably just being idiots. Ignore it."

Iris glanced back in their direction then settled back down and shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Iris woke up early. She always did when she was camping. She put her discarded pajamas back on and went outside to make breakfast, leaving Caitlin to sleep peacefully in the tent.

Iris got the fire going and grabbed some supplies to make breakfast with. She found an even spot of heat over the fire and started scrambling eggs.

Barry and Cisco came out of their tent looking groggy.

"Morning guys, how'd you sleep?" Iris asked cheerfully.

"Pretty good." Barry said, Cisco nodding in agreement. They unfolded some chairs and took a seat by the fire.

"Is Caitlin still asleep?" Cisco asked. Iris nodded, thinking back to all the fun they'd had the night before.

"She was pretty worn out last night. Camping's not really her thing." Iris wasn't exactly lying, but she figured it would be better to keep their exploits to herself for now.

Barry got up and walked to grab some firewood in a pile a few feet away. Iris noticed he was walking with a slight limp.

"Are you okay, Bear?" Iris asked. "You're walking kind of funny."

"Uh, yeah," Barry shot a nervous glance at Cisco, "I'm fine, just tripped over something last night. Hurt my foot."

Iris followed his gaze to Cisco, who was grinning at Barry in an amused way. She had a suspicious feeling that Barry wasn't being completely honest.

"Ohhh, that explains the yelling we heard." Iris baited him. She dished out the finished scrambled eggs onto paper plates and passed them out.

"Yelling?" Barry asked, the blush growing on his cheeks. Iris kept her face innocent. She had him now.

"Yeah, you were like 'oh, Cisco' or something at some point last night. Probably when you fell, huh?" She emphasized "fell," letting Barry know she was onto him.

Barry awkwardly crossed and uncrossed his arms. Cisco laughed silently.

"You, uh, you heard that?" Barry asked, eyes wide with embarrassment. He now knew full well that Iris and he were speaking in the same code they used to use around Joe when they didn't want him to know something one of them had done.

"Oh, don't worry, Bear. I'm not going to laugh at you for tripping."

"O-okay. Thanks." Barry glared at Cisco, who was grinning smugly at him.

Caitlin came out of her and Iris' tent, groggy and rubbing her eyes. She waved good morning to Iris then pulled up a chair and joined everyone by the fire.

She and Iris shared a look as Iris handed her a plate of food. Caitlin leaned back in her chair, keeping her eyes on Iris and the way the sun made her glow like an angel.

"So," Iris turned to Cisco and smiled, "Did you guys bond last night? I know Caitlin and I did for sure." Iris winked at Caitlin, who turned tomato red.

Cisco exchanged a look with Barry. "Oh, yeah. We did a lot of bonding."

Caitlin caught Cisco's eye and gave him a questioning look. He glanced to Barry then back to her, waggling his eyebrows and smiling.

Caitlin's eyes widened and she made an 'O' with her mouth as the realization dawned on her. She held back a laugh as she noticed Barry squirming under Iris' gaze.

"Great!" Iris beamed. "Then this camping trip was a total success!"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, condoms don't just prevent babies! Always practice safe sex.


End file.
